Raven
Abilities Subject displays powers that correspond to those of a high calibre telekinetic, or 'hard light construct' manipulators in the vein of Subject: 005: Codename: Green Lantern. True nature of powers is yet to be determined as several secondary abilities do not correspond to powers demonstrated by other telekinetic psions or energy manipulators. Subject has demonstrated empathic and telepathic abilities, the latter usually only manifesting with an obvious display referred to by the Subject as her 'Soul Self'. The Subject has also manifested the ability to phase through solid matter and teleport (extent of distance Subject is able to traverse is unknown). Finally, the subject, purportedly, possesses the ability to heal others, though the limitations of this power are unknown at this time. Exploitable Weaknesses Subject is susceptible to fits of extreme emotion if pressed. This shortcoming can and has been used against her to great affect by Subject: 8839: Codename: Terra. Highest Probability of incapacitating Subject is to engage in psychological warfare and capitalize on the ensuing loss of control. *'Special note': Subject is to be considered highly dangerous, and caution should be used in handling her. The Subject's 'loss of control' is closely linked to a startling increase in destructive ability. Only suitably trained or empowered operatives should attempt capture of the Subject. History The Subject comes from a pocket dimension Designation: Azarath. Little direct knowledge of the Subject's life during her adolescence in Azarath is known. Shortly after entering this dimension, the Subject approached the Justice League, looking for assistance. The Subject explained that an interdimensional incursion from an, if the Subject's story is to be believed, Omega level threat. At that time Subject: 543: Codename: Zatanna informed the Justice League that the Subject possessed an 'evil' aura, and should not be trusted. Heeding her advice, the Subject was denied assistance by the League, and was turned away. Shortly thereafter, the Subject became a founding member of Team Designation: Teen Titans. Since that time, the Subject has demonstrated several instances of emotional instability, but has not yet been categorized as a threat to herself or those around her. No further evidence has been provided in concern to the espoused threat concerning the being referred to as Trigon. Further research is required. Current Threat Level B Personal Note '' I know it's not like me to question Zatanna... but in this case I believe she may have been wrong. Dick's reports of the girl have painted her as relentlessly determined to help her friends, as well as the people of Jump City. More than most, I think I can understand what it means to have darkness in your heart, but still strive to do what is right. And if her story was actually true, a possibility that seems more probable with every report from Dick, then it might be urgent to contact her and begin making contingency plans based on her knowledge of this Trigon. Though her current threat level is B, based solely on her array of powers, if her presence in our dimension is somehow linked to a being as powerful as she described, then it is possible she should be raised to S rank and watched far more closely.'' Category:Dark Titans Category:Characters Category:Yankee